Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Harbingers of The Light
Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Harbingers of The Light & The Darkness--- The Immense True Power of The Heart's Greatest Weapon''is a Kingdom Hearts fan fictional story. this story is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: Rise of The Queens of Light & Darkness / The Strongest & Most Powerful Keyblade Masters in All Worlds This story introduces a new enemy called The Lifeless. This story also includes a bit about Kairi's past as well. This story based on Kingdom Hearts III: The Heart's Greatest Weapon. Plot Master Xehanort & his Seekers of Darkness may be defeated, but the threat to all worlds haven't ceased. With a new enemy called The Dark Knight causing his own kind of trouble across all worlds. Aqua, Fenrir, Sora, Haruka and their friends will have to face and his new creations called Lifeless. Our heroes will also have to collect artifacts containing the spirits of ancient Keyblade Masters before The Dark Knight does. ''Keyblade Warriors ''Keyblade Masters *Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Siage'' *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Grand Master Selena Licht'' *''Grand Master Keira Dunkelheit'' *''Master Riku'' *''Princess Haruka'' *''Prince Sora'' ''Keyblade Wielders *Ventus'' *''Terra'' ''Plantinum Millennium Moon Kingdom High Council *Sun-Moon Quintuplets:'' **''Neo Queen Serenity'' **''Queen Equaminity'' **''Queen Equability'' **''Queen Conformity'' **''Queen Tranquility'' *''Neo Soldiers'' **''Queen Gaia / Neo Sailor Earth'' **''Queen Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury'' **''Queen Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars'' **''Queen Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' **''Queen Freya / Neo Sailor Venus'' **''Queen Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus'' **''Queen Amphititrite / Neo Sailor Neptune'' **''Queen Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto'' **''Queen Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn'' **''Queen Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis'' **''Queen Mizuki / Neo Sailor Charon'' ''Disney Heroes *Queen Elsa'' *''Princess Anna'' *''Donald Duck'' *''Goofy'' *''Alice'' *''Tarzan'' *''Aladdin'' *''Ariel'' *''Jack Skellingtom'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Beast'' *''Mulan'' *''Simba'' *''Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Prince Phillip'' *''Hercules'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Captain America'' *''Iron Man'' *''Thor '' *''Hulk'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Falcon'' *''Tiana'' *''Merida'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Pongo'' *''Perdita'' *''Thomas O'Malley'' *''Basil'' *''Woody'' *''Buzz Lightyear'' *''Milo Thtach'' ''Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders *Optimus Prime'' ''Autobots *Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Hound'' *''Drift'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Ironhide'' *''Jazz'' *''Warpath'' *''Scattershot'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Jolt'' *''The Twins:'' **''Skids'' **''Mudflap'' *''Sideswipe'' *''Sunstreaker'' *''Chromia'' *''Greenlight'' *''Minerva'' *''Shadowstalker'' *''Nightshade'' *''Mirage'' *''Blurr'' *''Kup'' *''Inferno'' *''Perceptor'' *''Scattershot'' *''Wheelie'' *''Brains'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Blaster'' **''Ramhorn'' **''Eject'' **''Rewind'' **''Rosenna'' **''Blockrock'' *''Roadblack'' *''Evac'' *''Override'' *''Metroplex'' *''Omega Supreme'' ''Wreckers *Ultra Magnus'' *''Springer'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Rodimus'' *''Roadbuster'' *''Topspon'' *''Leadfoot'' **''Steeljaw'' *''Raod Rage'' *''Xenia'' *''Thunderstorm'' *''Impactor'' *''Whirl'' *''Pyro'' *''Seaspray'' *''Rotorstorm'' ''Dinobots *Grimlock'' *''Swoop'' *''Slugg'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' ''Arerialbots *Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Jetfire'' *''Jetstorm'' *''Skydive'' ''Protectobots *Prowl'' *''Steetwise'' *''Groove'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Red Alert'' ''The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Final Fantasy Allies *Squall Leonhart / Leon'' *''Yuffie Kiraragi'' *''Cloud Strife'' *''Tifa Lockhart'' *''Aerith Gainsborough'' *''Zack Fair'' *''Cid Highwind'' *''Yuna '' *''Rikku'' *''Paine'' *''Lightning Farron'' *''Hope Esthiem'' *''Oerba Dia Vanille'' *''Oerba Yun Fang'' *''Snow Villers'' *''Serah Farron'' *''Noel Kreiss'' Grand Council of The Worlds *''Alpha Trion'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Grand Master Selena Licht'' *''Grand Master Kiera Dunkelheit'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''King Triton'' *''Zeus'' *''Sultan'' *''Aslan'' *''Mufasa'' *''Tia Dalma'' *''Mama Odie'' *''Madame Leeta'' *''Chairmouse'' *''Powhatah'' *''Taiyouko'' *''Zordon'' *''Godei'' *''Dulcea'' *''Obi Wan Kenobi'' *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Miya Asma'' *''Minato Namikaze'' *''Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze'' *''Tsunade Senju'' *''Grand Councilwoman'' *''Grandmother Willow'' *''Merlin'' *''Absolem'' *''Zadavia'' *''Airi Masaki'' *''Mikami Kuromitasu'' *''Seto Kamiki Jurai'' *''Ansem The Wise'' *''Nick Fury'' *''Emperor Kuzco'' *''King Richard'' Worlds Sequel Kingdom hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Age of Aqua & Fenrir / The Queens of The Realm of Light & The Realm of Darkness--Eternal Light & Eternal Darkness Notes Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions